You know you're a gleek when
by Ra4chel-the 4 is silent
Summary: How do you know if someone's a gleek? Maybe they have more glee music on their ipod than regular music? Or they quote glee on a daily basis? Or maybe, they do the things on this list...Rated T for possible course language and/or sexual content.
1. 1 to 10

**Hey there fellow "gleeks"! For those of you who don't know me, my name's Rachel aka edwards-gurl123 (although I'm probably changing my pen name soon) For those of you who do know me, this is basically the same idea as "Cullen Confessions" For the first chapter, I'm using all my gleeky confessions, but after this chapter, you can submit your own via review. Let's see if we can make it to 100 like with Cullen confessions. BTW, my "you know you're a gleek when"s will be in bold. The rest are all submitted by others and are not confirmed to be true or not. ENJOY!**

* * *

You know you're a gleek when...

**1. You have music by the glee cast on your ipod.**

**2. You miss parties and other social events to watch glee.**

**3. You can name all the kids in glee club in under 10 seconds.**

**4. You own at least one of the CD's.**

**5. You prefer the glee version of most songs to the original.**

**6. You joined glee club after seeing the show.**

**7. You can't get songs from glee out of your head.**

**8. You have a crush on Puck or Finn.**

**9. You quote glee all the time.**

**10. You fill your non-gleek friends in on every episode even though they really don't give a damn.**

* * *

10 more next time, but I need your "you know your a gleek when"s to write a new chapter so I'm gonna need at least 10 reviews! Think you can do that? BTW, only submit ones that apply to you. Thanks!

XOXO

edwards-gurl123


	2. 11 to 20

**Yay! Twelve Reviews! Lots of great ones, but I could only put ten in this chapter so maybe next time!**

* * *

You know you're a gleek when...

11. You take a photo of yourself doing a gleek pose (submitted by _FireGoddess528_)

12. You can match all the characters to their actor's names (Submitted by _musiCkk(dot)lovEs(dot)bacK_)

13. You can't see a slushy without thinking about glee. (Submitted by _emmacat1234_)

14. You constantly offend people by walking around with your hand in an L-shape on your forehead (Submitted by _Cadid423_)

15. You have glee marathons at least once a week (Submitted by _DazzlingTopaz1901_)

16. You can name all the episodes off the top of your head (Submitted by _madd09_)

17. You expect your football team to break into dance when "Single Ladies" comes on. (Submitted by _FireGoddess528_)

18. You buy a package of star stickers to put next to your name. (Submitted by _emmacat1234_)

19. You skip homework/studying to read glee fanfics. (Submitted by _vcenforever_)

20. You would do anything to be a part of New Directions even though you know it's all fictional. (Submitted by _itsallgleektome_ [awesome name btw])

* * *

**Let's see if we can double the reviews! You better cuz I'm not updating until you do!**


	3. 21 to 30

****

**Yay! So many reviews! At this rate, we'll be at 100 before you know it! BTW, if you're bored and looking for something to do, this site is AMAZING (if you like random weirdness): .com**

* * *

You know you're a gleek when...

**21. You forced your mom to watch glee and now she's a gleek too.**

22. You have a sudden strong urge to be on broadway (Submitted by _VoiceInMyHead)_

23. You hear the original artist sing a glee song and immediatly shout, "GLEE SANG THAT!" (Submitted by _JazisCharmed_)

24. You start thinking that maybe Drizzle isn't such a terrible name for a baby. (Submitted by _itsallgleektome)_

25. You're excited to see one of the stars mentioned, even briefly, in a magazine. (Submitted by _xXDonnaTylerXx_)

26. You start wearing outfits like Rachel and dare anyone to throw a slushy at you. (Submitted by _Sinfully Sined)_

27. You think the glee version of "Don't Stop Believing" is WAY better than Journey's. (Submitted by _Carbon65_) [**A/N: OBVIOUSLY!**]

28. You know all the latest gossip/news concerning Glee and the actors. (Sumitted by _vcenforever_)

29. You search Glee episodes online before they air to find spoilers about what happens. (Submitted by _ktfitz112_)

30. You have dreams about Glee. (Submitted by _notjustamint_)

* * *

** K I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, so if I did this is going to sound really stupid, but some of the wording might be differant than what you submitted. BTW, I LOVE that so many people reviewed already, but I was a little disappointed that there weren't more REAL reviews. Most were just people's You-know-your-a-gleek-whens. D: Keep up the good work tho. I couldn't do this without you guys! Only 70 more to go! Oh and let's see if we can get 15 more reviews this time. Last time we got 13! **


	4. 31 to 40

****

**Hey people! I was very disappointed when I signed in today and saw only 34 reviews when we agreed on 40! With that many reviews, I could barely make it work. So next time, I need each and every one of you to review. At least 46 reviews, k? Otherwise I can't keep writing! :( **

* * *

You know you're a gleek when...

**31. You actually like your name now, just because it's the same as a glee character. [A/N: My name's RACHELLLLLLLLLL!]**

32. You have a desire to be slushied. (Submitted by _EmoGleek_)

33. You have a glee-shirt. (Submitted by _itsallgleektome_)

34. You sit through three hours of the Tony Awards just to see Matt and Lea perform. [**A/N: I missed that. T-T**] (Submitted by _LiveLoveLaughLife_)

35. You are following every single cast member on Twitter. (Submitted by _HearMeCalling_)

36. You get your sister to make you glee themed cupcakes for your birthday! [**A/N: Oooh! Can I have one? Pweeease! :P] **(Submitted by _LolTwilightLover124_)

**37. You dream you're a glee character and get pissed off when your mom wakes you up and try to go back to sleep even though you have an exam today. [A/N: I never did get back to sleep...T-T]**

38. You buy some of the episodes just for the special moments that happen for a couple minutes in the middle. (Submitted by _D-Fan_)

39. You pass a football player and think he'd look better with a mohawk. (Submitted by _TruthAbout4Ever_)

40. You plan a wedding for you and Finn. [**A/N: Legit? Lmfao**] (Submitted by _VoiceInMyHead_)

* * *

**So yea, I really need you to review! Go! Do it now! No wait! First listen to my story:**

**So last night I dreamt I was a glee character. Bet you can't guess which one! Go on guess? Okay don't, I'll tell you. Kurt. Ikr. WTF? Well I guess it kind of makes sense. We have a lot in common. We both like Finn! LOL! But yea I was at this cottage with Mercedes and my mom (who was also my mom in the dream even though I was kurt...) and yea there was this guy giving us a tour and I started singing and he got freaked out by my freakishly high voice and jumped off the dock and drowned. Epic! But then my mom woke me up and I was like NOOOOOOOOO! Hahaha! Pretty random, but my dreams are always random. The thing that worries me the most, is that I actually wanted to go back to a dream where I was a DUDE! Wtf is up with that? So yea, that's it! Bye!**

**Oh wait! One more thing! My mom bought me a mini lemon merangue pie and I'm not sharing any with you...mostly because it's already in my tummy, but I still wouldn't share any if i had it cuz im a bitch like that! Ha**

**(I didn't get enough sleep last night. can you tell?)**


	5. 41 to 50

**49 REVIEWS! OMG! I 'm soo proud! **

You know you're a gleek when...

41. You feel depressed without a daily dose of glee (Submitted by _St0rmie_)

42. You accidentally call someone named Noah, Puck (Submitted by _RachelBerryGirl_)

43. You want to do the safety dance everytime you go to the mall (Submitted by _colorguard17_)

44. You know what Lea Michele's real last name is. (Submitted by _LiveLoveLaughLife_)

45. You have an urge to call your teacher "Mr. Shuester" (Submitted by _RachelBerryGirl_)

**46. Your friends start watching glee just to see why you're so obsessed with it.**

47. You buy the actual CD's for use in your car, even though you won't get one until college (Submitted by _D-Fan_)

48. You have random Glee crap you never use (Submitted by _RachelBerryGirl_)

49. You decide which characters you and your friends would be if your life was Glee. (Submitted by _LiveLoveLaughLife_)

**50. You make a glee fanfic (Like this one ;P)**

**50! That's halfway to 100! Wow that was fast! So I'm kind of excited about being so far into the story, but also a little sad cuz that means it's half over. :( But then again, I can always keep writing after 100 like I did with Cullen Confessions (Twilight fans: If you haven't already checked Cullen Confessions out, DO IT NOW!) So yea! Thanks for all the reviews! I couldn't do it without you. LUV YOU ALL! MWA!**

* * *


	6. 51 to 60

**Yay! Lots of reviews! I'm sooo happy right now! **

You know you're a gleek when...

51. You wake up on Tuesday June, 15 and you're sad because you know there's no new glee on (Submitted by _Marinka_)

52. You become a fan of a band because Glee did a cover of one of their songs (Submitted by _D-Fan_) [**AN: Since theatricality, I love Lady Gaga! :P**)

**53. You do your hair in a pony-tail and think you look like Brittany. [AN: Hahah! I was like DUDE MY HAIR LOOKS LIKE BRITTANY'SSSS!]**

54. You know that Lea Michele almost crashed her car into Bon Jovi (Submitted by _LiveLoveLaughLife_) [**AN:Don't tell my best friend. She'll kill Lea. (She's Bon Jovi Obsessed)**][**ABN (Author's boyfriend's note): Too bad she didn't hit him.**] **(Yes. my boyfriend's a douche!)**

55. You hear a song and think, "This would be perfect for Glee!" (Submitted by _Elphabean_)

56. You suddenly find mohawk boys attractive (Submitted by _NovemberDreamin_)

57. You listen to only glee for an 8 hour car ride (Submitted by _irishgirl01_) [**AN: And no, you're probably not more mature than me. :P**]

58. You dress up as Sue Sylvester on Halloween (_Juleszapineapple_) [**AN: Sick! Glee inspired me to be lady gaga for halloween this year**]

59. You can't look at ducks, hats, dolphins, sharks, birds, and sever-year-old boys the same way (Submitted by _WickedIsTheWord_) [**AN: I told my friend that dolphins are just gay sharks and she believed me. LOL**]

60. Before you buy an outfit, your conscience goes "Would Kurt Approve?". (Submitted by _Juleszapineapple_)

* * *

**haha so i just texted my friend telling her about the Bon Jovi thing. Just wait a couple seconds and I'll post her reaction...**

**My friend: WTF! That little Bitch! If I ever meet her I'm gonna smash her teeth down her throat.**

**LMAO! I love her!**


	7. 61 to 70

**School's out! So hopefully I'll be updating alot more! Like every day...that is as long as my mom doesn't actually go through with her threat to take the computer away from me until my room's clean again. :/**

* * *

You know you're a gleek when...

61. You start to LOVE broadway musicals because of glee (Submitted by _D-Fan_) [**AN: My favourite is The Addams Family Musical**]

62. You wake up in the middle of the night just to write a glee fanfiction. (Submitted by _UglyBetterForeverandEver_)

63. You want a Cheerios uniform. (Submitted by _RachelBerryGirl_)

64. You think about becoming Jewish just to get Puck's mom's approval to marry him. (Sumitted by V_oiceInMyHead_)

**65. You finish your eam early and spend the rest of the two hours writing RB+FH, RB+KH, and RB+NP in hearts on your exam mulitple times [AN: That's Rachel BELL not Rachel BERRY. LOL! Don't you love how the first 8 letters of my name are the same as Rachel's?]**

66. You have taken more than 40 glee quizzes. (Submitted by_ irishgirl01_)

**67. You almost cry when Puck has to shave his mohawk off.**

68. You know at least 4 episodes off by heart (Submitted by _irishgirl01_)

69. [**AN: Heh heh! 69.] **You hold the record at your school for converting the most people to gleekdom. (Sumitted by _TDGleek149_)

**70. You're jealous of Brittany because she made out with Kurt.**

* * *

**75 REVIEWS! So yea i'm in a really good mood because A) I'm in the process of rewatching every glee episode made on AGAIN! B) I'm driving down to the states sometime this month and I hear they have Glee-shirts at Hot Topic. (There's no hot topic in my city! The nearest on is in Watertown, NY) and C) I ate nachos for breakfast and when my dad tried to eat one I told him, "Hey! Those are not cho nachoes!" I've always wanted to say that...So yea review!**


	8. 71 to 80

**WOW! sooo many reviews! keep it up! As you can see, this story is getting close to the end so I'm going to need to start writing something else glee-related to get me through my gleeless summer. So if you want, you can give me some ideas. Anything is great! Just because I'm looking for story ideas, doesn't give you permission to slack off on the actually submissions. Okay, here's the next 10 guyzzz!**

**

* * *

**

**You know you're a gleek when...**

71. You buy a jacket because it looks like something Kurt wore on the show. (Submitted by _freaksrule_)

72. You can't look at cheeries the same way anymore (Submitted by s_ugarquill99_)

**73. Your dad makes you clean the pool and you tell him to get Puck to do it. [AN: And then he looks at you like you're crazy and asks who Puck is. You tell him he's "This really hot guy who cleans pools". The he asks you, "Are you having sex?" HAHA! I WISH!...*cricket* *cricket*...awkward. Lets' pretend I didn't just say that!]**

74. You cry every time you hear the song "Beth" (Sumitted by _sugarquill99_)

75. You want a pet octopus because Dianna Agron has one (Submitted by _itsallgleektome_)

76. You're supicious of your cat because he COULD actually be reading your diary. (Submitted by _D-Fan_) **[AN: HA! That's why I put my diary in my desk drawer, locked it, and put the keys where my cat can't reach them!]**

77. You have trouble saying the word "geek" now because you're so used to saying "gleek". (Submitted by _Dreamin(dot)of(dot)Scotland_)

78. You live for the scenes wher Puck cleans pools...shirtless. (Submitted by _D-Fan_)

**79. You use "glee" instead of any syllable with "ee" in it for glee related things. (Glee-runs, gleek, glee-shirt, glee-tard (that one was my friend's idea...FUCK U KRISTIN!), etc.)**

**80. Your goal in life, is to be on Glee even though your voice is really nothing special and you didn't even make the first cut for your school's play.**

* * *

**And you know you're Adam Lamber obsessed when you've listened to Whataya Want From Me almost 500 times...just thought I should add that cuz im in another one of my "OMG! ADAM LAMBERT IS SOOO SEXY AND BANGABLE! WHO CARES IF HE"S GAY!" kind of moods...yea I'm FUCKED!**


	9. AN: 100 REVIEWS!

**Heyy everyone! This isn't a new chapter (i no T-T) but I just wanted to let you know that I love u guyz soooo much! So we finally reached 100 reviews (well 109 but w.e. I was just chilling at the computer and there were 99 reviews and i was waiting and waiting for the 100th review so I could do something like this, but it was taking too long so i just said "fuck this" and went to bed)**

**So Yea I know it's been awhile since my last update (well it cant be more than a couple days but it FEELS like forever considering I'm on almost everyday!) but I have a good excuse. So the night before last, I was chilling on the computer getting ready for another boring night when my friend Aleks (yes. that is the actual spelling of her name. Short for Aleksandrija) IMed me and was like "OMG RACHEL! COME TO PARTY ROCK!" (Party rock is a sick dance btw!) so yea we went to party rock and it was SO AWWESOME! They've got a friggin pole right in the middle of the room for the pole dancers (no. there weren't any legit pole dancers at this thing) and we were like dancing on it the whole time...yea it was random but it was pretty fun. So then I slept over at Aleks's house and when I finally got home, my bffl Kristin ttc and was like "RACHEL! LETS HANG OUT!" so she came over and we were chilling and then she said she'd give me her Leonardo DiCaprio poster book if i slept over at her house and obvi I'm not gonna pass up free pix of Leo so I went to her house and slept over and then today I was at my boyfriend's house with Kristin so that's why I haven't been writing recently. Oh and guess what? :O Kristin and Kyle (my boyfriend) hung out for like the whole day without killing eachother! YAYYYYY! I think they're actually starting to be nicer to eachother which is...well...nice. Okay maybe "nice" isn't the right word but...civil? I'm not even entirely sure what that means but I think it works in that sentance...okay that's probably not the right word anyway...lets just say Kristin threatened to cut Kyle's throat with his little brother's skate blade, but didn't actually do it. (Instead she just hit him over the head with a wooden sword) And she likes his dog and his brother so that's a start...I think. So yea we watched some Leonardo DiCaprio movie at Kyle's house where he had brown eyes which was still kinda hot but i prefer his greeny blue eyes like in titanic! OHH MYYY GAWWWDD! So yea...**

**Anywayz, back to fanfiction related things. As you can see, this story is almost over (Two more chapters til 100! YE!) and since I CANNOT live without glee and my wonderful gleeky fans I NEED SOME IDEAS FOR NEW GLEE STORIES! So for this chapter, I don't want ur submissions! I want ideas for NEW GLEEKY STORIES! If I use your idea, I will dedicate the story to u. (NOt this one the other one!) Also, you can expect a new chapter sometime between tomorrow and Friday. Odds are, if it's not tomorrow it will be Friday because Wednesday is Twilight: Eclipse! (hell yah!) and I have snacks to buy and edward cullen t-shirts to wash so...yea. And Thursday is (wait for it...wait for it...) CANADA DAY BITCH! FUCKING EHH! (for those of u who didn't notice, I'M FUCKING CANADIAN! YE!) So now it's time for my final topic of this A.N: Why Canadians are so FUCKING awesome!**

**A) We're hot! (Hayden Christensen is proof!)**

**B) We don't spell like retards! (Yes! Let's take the "U" out of words like "colour" and "favourite")**

**C) We know how to pronounce "Z" (What did you just say "If you go W X Y and ZED it doesn't rhyme so lets change it to W X Y and ZEE")**

**D) We gots us some pretty sick beavaaaahz! (HEELL YEA!)**

**BTW I'm not tryna be a bitch! America's a pretty sick country too as are ALL the countries but hey! Dissing American's all we canadians have!**

**Oh and if your gonna try and diss Canada...SORRY! I cant hear you over my HEALTH CARE BENEFITS! **


End file.
